


With cello-tapes and a prayer.

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Overcoming PTSD, all the tape, cello-tapes, prayers, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Bucky's not scared of all laboratories, just some.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntostone/gifts).



> For the Fic Title prompt 
> 
> llygaidwideshut asked:  
> Still feeling prompty??? Got you another one: 
> 
> With cello-tapes and a prayer.  
> Bucky, Steve, Jane, Darcy

 

**With Cello-tapes and a Prayer.  
**

▪▪▪

Contrary to common belief Bucky is actually fine with the sterile, bright modern laboratories and medical bays at Stark's Tower and the Avengers Complex. Hydra never had anything even remotely that clean or shiny, so he's in and out with ease, never so much as the faintest flicker of a panic attack or blackout.

It's the dingy, dark and dirty makeshift labs that he hates and avoids, so when he and Steve get assigned to Foster's makeshift tin shed lab in New Mexico it's a problem.

He flat out refuses to enter the building in spite of all Steve's coaxing and Jane's emphatic declarations that “There’s nothing in here that can hurt you.” Darcy’s the only one who doesn't try and force the issue. She just shrugs, mutters something about there being enough distractions in here as it is, and lets him do his own thing.

So he takes all the outside patrols and watches while Steve gets roped into heavy lifting. There's always something that needs moving. He's a little bit disappointed that he's missing out on all the fascinating science stuff that's going on in there, but at least he doesn't have any problems with the beat up old van, and as he and Steve both survive on minimum hours of sleep, they end up doing a lot of the monitoring and recording during the long nights in the desert. It works well for a couple of weeks, and then a few days before they're during to pack up and go home disaster strikes.

He's not sure what happened, but something explodes, and Steve's not around. He can see Darcy doubled over and coughing, but there's no sign of Jane, so he (metaphorically) girds his loins and plunges in through the ring of fire that's blazed up inside. He brings Darcy to safety first - she tells him where Jane was before the explosion and he heads back in. He's so busy trying to find her that he forgets how much he dislikes the place.

He finds Jane and gets her to safety, and he heads back in again one more time as the smoke clears just to make sure nothing else is going to explode or anything. As he inspects the different pieces of equipment he starts to notice something that he'd never seen in any Hydra lab, and by the time he's finished, he's relaxed and at ease.

Darcy comes back in just as he's checking the fuse box and looks around.

“Which one was it?” she asks, and he points to a half melted heap of metal in one corner. She goes over to look at it, sighing and shaking her head.

“I told her that the cello-tapes wouldn't be enough for this one. Shoulda used something stronger, but did she listen to me?”

She gets back to her feet and turns around, stopping suddenly at the look on Bucky's face. “What?”

“Is everything in here held together with tape?” he asks curiously.

She nods proudly. “Tape and prayers,” she says. “Tape and prayers.”

  
▪▪▪

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is   
> [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
